Show me Heaven
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: This was a new experience for Jessie. The first time she openend up. Could take place in an AU. You decide. Rocketshipping. Inspiration: "Show me heaven" by Maria McKee.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

A oneshot dedicated to estrelarabyss.

Show me heaven 

James closed the entrance door behind him. Jessie was already sitting on the couch, nervously playing with her hair. Her friend had a queasy feeling in his stomach, he had a slightly bad vibe about this.

„Is Meowth gone?", Jessie asked, her heart was racing. She swallowed hard.

James nodded. „Yes. I sent him off to the nearby mall, he should be busy for some time. I gave him a long list of basic foods we need", he replied, approaching the magenta-haired woman. He took a seat next to her, looking squarely into her eyes.

„Are you sure you want to do this?", he wondered. One could see in her face that she was overanxious.

„I am, James", she whispered.

„Okay", James turned to her.

„James?"

„Yes?" 

„Have you ever kissed a girl before?", Jessie asked.

James thought back to that day he met this woman for the third time in his life.

„Yes, I did", he said.

This confession caused a rapid heartbeat.

„Who was it?", she wanted to know.

„Jessebelle", he answered. James felt already ashamed. He blushed and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

„I thought you didn't like her and that she was an unbearable, prickly character", Jessie had pinned her hopes on a shared first experience, this was a smack in the eye.

„I was sixteen or seventeen back then, and I just wanted to know what it feels like, we visited her family, so the occasion arose...", he tried to come up with an excuse.

„I had feelings for this woman, she used to be all right in small doses, before she got totally bonkers", he admitted.

„You wrote her a love letter, right?", Jessie inquired.

James gave a condescending nod.

„That was a long time ago, she's history and I hope that I won't meet her again, because she is soul-destroying. I mean, it happened right in front of your eyes. She is grotty and intolerable", he copped to his friend.

„What about you? You've told me that you dated many guys during your teenage years", he retorted.

„A few guys, not many, James", this claim hurt her. She wasn't a cheap or naff woman.

„And no one ever kissed you?", he tried to press Jessie on her past.

„I shut down emotionally, nobody was allowed to touch me. Why should I? Either way, they leave you high and dry", she attempted to be more open towards James and he recognized her intentions.

„You've never been so outspoken", he said.

„I just don't want to get hurt. There it is, I said it", she replied snappishly.

James laid a hand on her shoulder.

„Have I ever told you how beautiful your are, even if you're annoyed?", he said.

She gave a quiet smile, but then she pulled herself together immediately.

„Do not become emotional. This is just a poor attempt of an unlucky young lady, who experienced nothing but flops until now ", she was amazed at her candor.

„Are you sure you want me to be the first?", he broached the subject again.

„Is there anyone else in my life?", Jessie got impatient. He shook his head.

„Let's do this", she closed her eyes, waiting for James do make the first move.

James reflected for a moment. He wanted to give her an unforgettable experience. She had been disappointed for so many times, had been rejected and abadoned. He didn't want to make the same mistake. James couldn't imagine being in a relationship with a woman, after all, Jessebelle had completely debauched it. He was afraid of committing himself, but he couldn't turn down Jessie's request. She was different, she was a friend, his best friend. There was a strong bond between them. They supported and fought for each other. There was that certain indefinable something and he hoped that his next step wouldn't ruin this amity.

He got jumpy, took his courage in both hands, leaned in and kissed Jessie. It was just a quick, insiginifcant kiss. Jessie felt his warm and soft lips on hers. It was meant to change nothing, but somehow she grew to like it.

‚That's what it feels like to kiss James', she thought. A pleasant feeling swelled in her. James reclined. He was waiting for her reaction.

„So, what do you think?", he asked. Jessie smiled a secret smile.

„Let's do it again", she plead.

This time, it was her who initiated the kiss.

She kept her eyes closed. James joined in. He pressed his tongue against her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth a little. She was breathing hard, but not panting. A moan escaped her.

James stopped for a moment. He gazed into her sapphire-blue eyes. It was an akward feeling to make out with his best friend, but he started to enjoy it and was ready for more. He slowly tilt his head a little, they're noses rubbed. He put one hand on her face. She ran her fingers through his hair. Jessie couldn't keep her hands planted on her lap. Now, she was putting them around his neck.

He touched her waist, giving her the sign that he was prepared to go one step further. Jessie teased him by caressing his cheeks. James made her lean backwards. He was on top of her, kissing her neck. It was an indescribable feeling, she wanted to continue, stroking his arms. James was completely in his element. Kissing Jessie was a way better experience than bill and coo with a shrew, being only after his money and desperatly trying to re-educate him. 

He grabbed Jessie's hands and lift her up. They hugged in a giant embrace, pressing their bodys against each other. He would have never believed it possible, but he relished every delicate touch.

Just as James grasped her shoulders, she could hear tiny footsteps coming from outside. She fobbed James off.

„Meowth's coming! Go, get the popcorn, some sodas and this video, we rent a few days ago. He shouldn't get any of that", she commanded. James did as he was told, he was all sweaty.

Jessie took a clean sweep. She replayed the mind-movie of their kisses over and over again. Could there be more between James and her? Was this kiss meant to lay the foundation of a serious relationship? Or was it simply a nice experience with a dear friend, a long-awaited experience with the right person?

You decide.


End file.
